


The Hunt

by futurehaunts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurehaunts/pseuds/futurehaunts
Summary: Bellatrix Black, expelled from Beauxbâtons for her preoccupation with the dark arts, transfers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall of 1994. Clearly canon divergent. Eventual Bellamione.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Hunt

“Are you sure zis will work, mon amour?”

Bellatrix glanced up from where she had been tracing a circle equidistant from the sides of the room in chalk. Detecting worry in her lover's voice, Bella abandoned the chalk and walked toward her witch. Bellatrix straddled Fleur, tilting the other witch’s head up to meet her eyes.

“Do you mean to say you don’t trust me, Fleur?” Bellatrix challenged.

“Nevair,” the Veela laughed. “‘Owevair, I do doubt the information in zat ratty old book of yours. What’s ze title again?”

“It doesn’t have one… ”

Fleur hummed in response. “And tell me, where did you find it again?” Fleur thumbed the moonstone amulet around Bella's neck. The opalescent stone was cast in the finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, the backing of the casing embossed with the Black family crest. The chain, cast from the same material, suspended the stone directly over Bellatrix’s heart.

Bellatrix smiled, her partner had a point. Unlike most of the books she occupied her time with, this particular tome did not come from either of the two extensive collections of rare magical literature that she had at her disposal. Instead, Bellatrix happened upon this book by accident late one night while exploring the secret passages of one of her father’s family homes. The tome was about 500 pages of ancient parchment bound by thestral ligament and held between thestral hide. If Bellatrix were to fashion a guess, she’d say that it was an early, unfinished manuscript of Godelot’s _Magick Moste Evile._ Bellatrix hesitated and Fleur quirked her brow. “Bellatrix?”

The curly headed witch frowned at the use of her full first name. “I found it beneath a loose floorboard in a secret passageway I discovered between the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place …” she finally admitted.

“Ah, it sounds to me like someone didn’t want zis book, which contains vairy advanced dark magic, around. Perhaps because it is, I don’t know, dangerous?” Fleur chuckled, clearly amused by her lover’s request to join her in performing this rite.

Bellatrix broke eye contact with her witch and summoned the book from across the room both nonverbally and wandlessly. She held the book between them, flipped to the page with the ritual she had been working toward performing for the better half of a year and placed it into Fleur’s hands.

“I’ve poured over this ritual for so long—translating, predicting, working out the arithmancy—the theory holds. If you copy my spell work perfectly it will work.” Fleur grew silent and still. “Love?”

“You don’t even know what zis ritual will do.”

“Exactly! I’ve never seen anything like it, but I know it will be worth it, whatever it does.” 

“Zis is different zen practicing ‘exes or curses… Belle, mon amour, zis is extremely dark magic…”

Bellatrix balked in disbelief.

“Magic is magic, it’s one’s intentions that make it dark or not!” Limits placed on knowledge, in Bellatrix’s eyes, were unacceptable; to her, no piece of magic was inherently good or bad—magic was magic, plain and simple.

“And what are your intentions, Belle?” Fleur inquired. 

“To further magical theory, to reimagine magic as we know it, to—” Fleur cut off Bellatrix with a searing kiss.

“You know, Belle. You are vairy sexy when you are nerdy.” Bellatrix smirked.

“So you’ll do it?”

“ _Oui_.”

***

Bellatrix led Fleur to the center of the circle.

“Ready?” Bellatrix inquired. Fleur nodded.

Bellatrix reached for the tie of Fleur’s silken robe, pulling apart the knot, and letting the fabric fall to the floor, revealing her slender frame. Fleur copied her partner’s movements, tugging the knot of Bellatrix’s robe free to reveal Bella’s much fuller body.

Bellatrix swept Fleur’s silvery-blonde hair to the side, placing a lavish kiss on her exposed neck. She bit down hard on the soft skin, drawing blood and eliciting a small cry from her lover. Bella coated her thumb in the tacky crimson liquid and began to trace a series of ancient runes down Fleur’s abdomen.

Fleur repeated Bellatrix’s actions. Bellatrix twitched when the Veela broke skin but from pleasure, not pain.

“Belle, something wrong?” Fleur asked, anxious.

“No, keep going.” Fleur continued, not wanting to upset her partner.

The witches began performing the wand work simultaneously.

Where the symbols had been drawn on both of their bodies began to warm. Fleur’s glowed red.

“It’s working!” Fleur remarked. Bellatrix glanced at her own markings. They were warming, but the glow never came. Suddenly, Bellatrix collapsed to the stone floor, the blood bubbled and sizzled, burning Bellatrix’s flesh. All of Fleur's worst fears came to pass.

“Belle! Belle!” Fleur shrieked, moving to where Bellatrix had fallen to on the floor.

The skin on Bellatrix’s abdomen began to melt away, as if splashed with acid, and the chain of Bellatrix’s amulet began to choke her. Fleur pulled at the chain to no avail. Bella’s breath came in gasps, her face turning blue.

“ _Merde_!” Fleur felt for the clasp of the amulet, her hands were shaking too much to undo it.

“Alohomora!” The chain sprung from Bellatrix’s neck. The blood on her stomach turned an iridescent silver, shining in the light of the full moon. The burning subsided, but the girl still struggled to breathe.

“Anapneo!” Bellatrix’s airway cleared and she began to splutter.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered as she caught her breath. Fleur sighed in relief.

“Are you okay?” Fleur looked down at Bellatrix’s stomach. “What is zat?”

Bella eyes followed Fleur’s seeing the silvery liquid for the first time. Bella tentatively dipped her fingers in the thick and slippery liquid. To both witches’ surprise, the wound on Bella’s stomach caused by the burning runes began to close, the skin knitted itself back together without either witch muttering so much as a healing spell. 

“ _Incroyable_! You didn’t tell me you mastered wandless healing magic.”

“That’s because I haven’t.” 

The witches’ eyes met, concern palpable in both.

“What’s just ‘appened, Belle?”

Bella summoned the tome to her. This didn’t make any sense to the witch. Bellatrix knew there was a risk involved in what she was doing, but there was nothing in the arithmancy to suggest the rite would fail in such a spectacular fashion. Why had the runes glowed for Fleur and not her? Why had her amulet, since she’s had for as long as she could remember, begun to choke her? Not to mention the silvery liquid that appeared where the bloody runes had once been when Fleur released the amulet from Bellatrix’s neck. Bella reached for the amulet, inspecting the chain and moonstone.

“I haven’t the foggiest.”

***

Madame Maxime spoke in such rapid French that even Bellatrix—whose mother had spoken to her in French all of her life and was proficient enough in the language to take all of her lessons at school in it—had trouble following. They had found her early copy of _Magick Moste Evile_ and from what Bellatrix garnered, she was to be expelled—no if, ands, or buts about it. In all honesty, when Bellatrix entered the Headmistress’ office and saw the tome in her hand, she had expected as much. During her time at _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_ the youngest Black had broken just about every school rule twice. And now that she was caught with writings detailing not only dark magic but some of the darkest, most taboo magic known to magic folk, she was as good as gone. Nothing could save her, not her reputation as the most gifted student Beauxbâtons had seen in centuries and not her status as the heir of two of the most ancient, noble, powerful and affluent families on both sides of the English Channel.

What Bellatrix could not figure out, however, was how the Headmistress came to possess the book. Bellatrix had hid it in her trunk, placing it under several layers of complex wards. The only other person besides herself who knew of its hiding place was... Fleur…

Once finished her harangue, the self-proclaimed ‘big boned’ woman took a deep breath to settle herself. This time in much slower, much calmer French she said, “Your mother has been notified and should be joining us shortly.”

As if on cue, Druella Rosier Black, the matriarch of the Black family, materialized in the fireplace in a blaze of emerald flames. Druella trained her brilliant azure eyes onto her daughter. To anyone born outside of the Rosier line, Druella would have appeared perfectly ordinary but Bellatrix could see the cold fury raging in her mother’s eyes as she approached the pair.

“Olympe, what has she done now? And what will it cost to make it go away?” Druella breathed, taking a seat adjacent from her daughter.

“Druella, I am afraid that the well of forgiveness has run dry. Found amongst your daughter’s possessions was this book, detailing the practices of some of the darkest magic known to our kind.” The Headmistress gestured to the object in question. “The Ministry will have my head—let alone my job— if they get even a whisper of this. I have no other choice but to expel your daughter.”

“I see. Please send Bellatrix’s belongings to our estate in Haut-Anjou.” Bellatrix eyes snapped up to focus on her mother. It was not in Druella’s nature to concede so easily, but gone from her azure eyes was the seething anger and in its stead were clouds of fear and concern. Druella swept the tome off of the desk and into her purse, she pulled Bellatrix from her chair by the back of her school robes and unceremoniously pushed her toward the floo.

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a long story planned, leave a comment if you're interested in reading more!


End file.
